horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chain Hang Low
"Chain Hang Low" is a 2006 song by American rapper Jibbs, taken from his album ''Jibbs Featuring Jibbs. ''The song peaked at number 7 on the Billboard Hot 100 (making it his only top 40 hit), as well as number 6 on the Billboard Hot Rap Songs chart and 16 on the Hot R&B/Hip Hop Songs chart. Lyrics Chorus (Do your chain hang low? Do it wobble to da flow? Do it shine in the light? Is it platinum, is it gold? Could you throw it over ya shoulder? If ya hot, it make ya cold Do your chain hang low?) Is that your chain? 'Bout twenty-four inches is how low I let it hang How 'bout the ride 'n let the diamonds smoke off the Range Just by the chain you can tell the big kid do a thang You know the name Is that yo' chain? 'Bout twenty-four inches is how low I let it hang How 'bout the ride 'n let the diamonds smoke off the range Just by the chain you can tell the big kid do a stain I'm off the chain Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I'm hot, kid Chain's so low you would think that diamonds never stop it And it's funny 'cause you could never stop it A bunch of rocks on my hand 'n I ain't even on the block yet Show 'em white gold, sorta hold 'em like my Tim's And a chain hang twenty-four inches like the rims Diamonds all blown up, yeah, sorta like a pimp So when I like hit the ice It starts glistenin' off the Tims (off the Tims) My chain hang All it do is blang, blang Have blue, have red Like my diamonds gang bang And don' even think We on tha same thing My charms so heavy that my neck don't like it x2 (Chain) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I'm so icy (Do yo' chain) My charm's so heavy that my neck don't like it (Do yo' chain) Go no, no, no, no is not a game, kid (Do yo' chain) 'Cause I throw my chain in the crowd (Do, do, do, do, do, do yo' chain) like game, B Is nothin' Diamonds is nothin' to me (Do yo chain) especially when I'm dressin' up Is just a button to me Bling! (Could you throw it over yo' shoulda) and not to mention my teeth 'Cause they color coordinated Complimentin' the teeth Oh, boy, dat's! So check out my swag Diamonds red, white 'n blue like the American flag Boy, (Do yo' chain) is so colorful And, see, I got that nice screen My money I spend on jewels I call it my ice cream (Chain, chain, chain, chain) My music give you a black eye 'Cause of the beating They think I am a mutant The way a boy is beasting (Chain, chain, chain, chain) I stay when 'n sometime you a call it cheating Yeah, my boys always around Like is a meeting Is that yo' (Do yo chain) chain? 'Bout twenty-four inches is how low I let it hang (Do yo' chain) How 'bout the ride 'n let the diamonds smoke off the Range (Do yo' chain) Just by the chain you can tell a big kid do a stain (Do yo' chain) You know da name (Do, do, do, do, do, do, do yo' chain) Is that yo chain? 'Bout twenty-four inches is how low I let it hang (Do yo chain) How 'bout the ride 'n let the diamonds smoke off the Range (Do yo' chain) Just by the chain you can tell a big kid do a stain (Do yo' chain) I'm off the chain (Do, do, do, do, do, do, do yo' chain) x2 Why It Sucks # The laughably bad lyrics. # The chorus rips off "Does Your ___ Hang Low?" # The cheesy music video. Redeeming Qualities # The kids’ voices are okay. # The “oh”s are good. Music Video Category:Work in progress Category:WIP Category:2000s Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:One Hit Wonders Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Rip-offs Category:Cheesy Songs